roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
TEC-9
The TEC-9 is an extremely fast firing Swedish machine pistol made by Intratec. It's unlocked at Rank 50. History The Intratec TEC-9 was produced between 1989 and 2001. Originally developed by Interdynamic AB for military purposes, the manufacturer was unable to find any potential government buyers, so it was imported to the United States as an open-bolt single-fire pistol named the KG-9. It was easily modified to be fully automatic, so government authorities had Intratec switch to a closed-bolt system. This variant was then called the KG-99. This did not deter modders from continuing to make them automatic pistols. The TEC-9 made frequent appearances on the television show Miami Vice - these TEC-9's were legally converted to automatic by Class II manufacturers. The TEC-9 became infamous due to its use in school shootings, and was eventually banned from the United States by the 1994 Assault Weapons Ban. This bill has expired and used TEC-9s can be found in circulation today, but it and its variants are still banned within multiple US states.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TEC-9 In-Game The TEC-9 is an extremely fast-firing weapon, with a mind-blowing 1500 RPM, which makes it the fastest firing weapon in the whole game. This makes it difficult to use, but very deadly. While its vertical recoil is almost none, the horizontal recoil causes the gun to sway side-to-side uncontrollably in automatic fire. Hipfiring causes shots to spray wildly while aimed fire becomes nigh-on difficult due to muzzle flash and poor accuracy. However, when up close and personal, the TEC-9 minces enemies. Taking into account the insane rate of fire mentioned earlier, players will oftentimes use an entire magazine for a single player if they're not careful. Therefore, using this the way one might use the M9 as a sort of primary weapon is not advised. Like the Glock 18, this weapon is not meant for that role. Trigger discipline is highly advised as such control over the weapon in short bursts can recycle Robloxians into a shipload of experience while still conserving ammunition. With the insane rate of fire, the user should fire the TEC-9 by burst firing; even with short bursts, the weapon should dump enough ammunition to drop an enemy. An important fact to note is that most of the TEC-9's recoil is from its fast firing rate. Using semi-automatic, the user experiences minimal recoil even when tap firing quickly to achieve the fastest firing rate. In conclusion, the TEC-9 in semi-automatic is capable of harassing enemies at longer ranges. While switching to single-fire mode seems like it might be useful due to greatly increased control, its low damage per shot means this gun is easily outclassed by dedicated single-fire pistols in this role, such as the M9 and G17, which are 3 shot kill in CQC compared to the TEC-9's 5 shots. However, the insane rate of fire can also outclass the dedicated single-fire pistols if the player is accurate enough due to the high rate of fire, which improves its TTK by a lot. Due to the necessity of accuracy, any recoil-dampening attachments are recommended. The TEC-9 pulls ammo from the MP5K and all pistol sidearms with the exception of the Deagle 44 and the MP412 REX. Gallery TEC9-VIEWMODEL-HIP.png|Holding TEC9 VIEWMODEL AIM.png|Aiming Trivia * The TEC-9 was originally available in the Alpha version of Phantom Forces, was then removed, and then reintroduced in the Beta of Phantom Forces shortly after the game won the 2015 Game Of The Year BLOXY Award. ** It had a slower RoF in the Alpha than it currently does now, but the actual RoF it had is unknown. * In real life, the TEC-9 is only manufactured in semi-auto configuration. ** However, the pistol was and can be converted into a fully automatic form by third parties or by a person modifying it. Depending on the method used, the rate of fire can be anywhere between 600 RPM to 1500 RPM (the maximum.) * The TEC-9 has no trigger model. * The TEC-9 is modeled as having a 32 round magazine, but only has a 20 round magazine. * It has lower maximum damage than the other 9x19mm weapons. This is for balance. The same applies for the G18. * It has the G18 3rd person model. References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Automatic Secondaries